Pandora's Box Opened
by Clare bear 48
Summary: Sully's secret is finally out and he is in mortal danger.  The Washington Affair
1. Chapter 1

Pandora's Box Opened

**Disclaimer I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

Sully sat dejectedly on the hard bench tears cascading down his filthy cheeks unchecked. _"Why did this have to happen now?"_

He had gained so much lately and was the happiest he had been in his entire life. His mind was screaming at the spirits, _"Why?"_ _"You gave me hope and snatched it away once again because I was happy._ _What have I ever done to deserve this all over again?"_

"_Every time I have a feeling of happiness it's just stolen away and I am left alone again."_His thoughts tormenting him.

This was going to be harder as death was not going to be the cause this time it was his own stupidity. Sully had not divulged this deep hidden secret to Michaela as he was so ashamed. It had been a life time ago; he had buried it in a secure file drawer somewhere in the recess of his memory. Never once expecting the spring to be suddenly unlocked and it all hurtle out and engulf him like some macabre jack in the box; as it did the other night on the railway station in front of his new family.

Having turned at the enquiring revelation of Brian before boarding their train home he witnessed his worst nightmare materialising before his eyes. A group of uniformed military personnel was marching towards him with a determination that he recognised immediately. His heart froze hoping against hope that his worst night mare wasn't about to be realized.

Standing there before him and above all the people he most loved in the entire world spilling out his most despised secret was humiliating. He had been dragged from Michaela's grasp with her screaming his name and professing his innocence was all too much for him to comprehend. No, this time he was ripped from her and the uncertain future was unimaginable. He was facing a fate that he didn't know; but having found love again, he had jeopardised it all and he was due a punishment that he was certain would separate them for life. He felt sure his fate would be to rot in some military hell hole of a jail till he died.

Closing his eyes he could see her distressed face; arm flinging out towards him yelling over the hissing steam and revving engine. "Sully!"

Sully had been unceremoniously dragged, struggling down the platform from them surrounded by armed guards like some common criminal. His most private and humiliating secret was now out in the open, his family informed in the most abhorrent way. How was he ever to be able to explain his reasons for what he had done? He had struggled to get back to them to explain but it had been useless.

Thinking, _"what is she going to think of me now when so many people died for their country in that horrendous war?"_

…

His thoughts transported him to another place and time long ago. He had been lying in the same position for hours. Cramped muscles were common in such circumstances; something he'd become accustomed to. The past three days had been drawn out and monotonous. The hot sun beating down on him made him feel uncomfortable but he couldn't afford to give himself away. He was here under orders and it was his duty to carry them out to a tee. Never question an order from a superior officer. He was in enemy territory only yards away from their post. Though they were slack; truthfully he should not have been able to infiltrate this close to their encampment.

He had managed to get as close to the camp as he felt safe to do. He was an expert at concealing himself and was patient as well. He had a lot of time to ponder his life up to and including this moment. Sully remained vigilant an eye on the proceedings and activity in the site below from his position on the low lying ridge that he now occupied concealed by brush.

He had been small when his entire family had left him orphaned. He and Daniel had wandered out west, seeking their fortunes. This thought brought a smile on his camouflaged face. Why, they had been invincible as young boys always are. Nothing bad was going to befall them. Then he had met the young woman Abigail Bray and they had fallen in love and married against her father's wishes. Living peacefully they had been ecstatic when finally they discovered they would become parents. All their joys and hopes were focussed on the arrival of this blessed and cherished child. The pregnancy had been uncomplicated and sitting with her at night feeling the baby move was a dream soon to be realized. His world could not have been more content as it was then. Suddenly it was all ripped from his grasp at the last moment and the feeling of devastation he would never overcome. There was nothing he or anyone else could do to save Abigail and Hanna, his stillborn daughter.

So distraught he'd been that he had run away and joined the army in an effort to be taken by some stay bullet and putting him out of his misery. It would be a blessed relief. He had an uncanny ability to be recognised as an expert marksman and had accelerated through the ranks and be promoted to becoming a sniper. Then gradually witnessing all the death and destruction around he lost the immediate will to die but functioned like a man with no soul, believing this was going to be the way his life would remain forever. He was totally devoid of any will to live.

That was how it had been until that fateful day when the target came into view away from the tents just shaving in the soft morning sunlight; he got away a clean shot. The man had fallen and it wasn't until his wife and children appeared on the scene that Sully realized he had been duped into committing an act that tore his heart to sheds once again. He had robbed children of their father and a wife of her husband; this hadn't been an act of war. How had this awful thing occurred? He was not one to misunderstand an order but the evidence was staring at his face.

He was fortunate to be able to get away before being detected but the scene had replayed in his mind over and over again like some horrid rerun. Every time he closed his eyes he was looking down the scope of his rifle the target shaving out in the morning sun preparing for the coming day; lining up the sight on his chest and then squeezing the trigger. The man was falling like a stone and then the scene suddenly became pandemonium as his wife and children appeared, the wife throwing herself on her dead husband's prostrate body wailing. Her voice filtered on the morning breeze up to where he was lying on the low ridge. This wasn't any army personnel, this was a civilian. Sully knew this wasn't any mistake, this had been deliberate and he was to blame. His shame was complete.

Sickened by what he had done he decided to leave the army and get away from the night mare he had just created for himself. He would just travel towards the only home he had had, not caring wether he arrived or perished on the way.

…..

Suddenly he was back in the grimy, dank, dark cell. His body was covered in a cold sweat that absorbed the refuse odour of his surrounds. His clothes had been replaced by army prison attire. Debris and muck littered the dirty floor so he had drawn his padlocked feet up onto the edge of the bench. Trying to make himself as small as he possibly could he'd curled into the foetal position, mentally removing himself from his current, desperate situation.

He looked through the filthy bars at the uniformed prison guard seated at a table. This was a stark reminder he was in a prison.

He was the most loathed type of prisoner in an army goal, labelled as a *deserter* scum who ran away instead of standing by their comrades in battle. Only cowards deserted in the face of battle with the enemy.

His tears had not abated dripping unchecked off the tip of his chin; he felt hopelessly lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Author's notes:** There is no way of accurately aligning the time frames (date lines) of the series to this event. I have done my best. As we know Sully is in the army at the date of 20th June 1863 and he was a Second Lieutenant. This was stated in the war office when Michaela found the orders signed by Colonel George Steward.

He couldn't have become a 2nd Lieutenant over night so I have had him enlisted a number of years. I have researched and they were not called snipers but sharp shooters also referred to as skirmishers (in the time frame of the Civil War and those orders). These men engaged the enemy marching on the perimeter of the columns of troops and shooting from there. Now we know that in Washington Affair Sully said that this man was his first target. I am writing this as his first ordered assignment on his own as a sniper (again not a term used then), although they did not work alone then nor did they use camouflage either until much later wars.

Sully's experience was the worst he could have been involved in; war made him into a pacifist, and he hated war after he lived with the peaceful Cheyenne. He spent his time from then on to prevent the Army going after the Indians.

Please be kind and remember this is a fan fiction story with some facts I felt may explain his time in the army culminating in his arrest in Washington Affair.

…

Sully sat dejectedly on the hard bench with tears pouring down his grimy cheeks unchecked. It was cold and damp the musty smell was an indicator of mould growing in the dirt. He knew he would get sick; but he didn't care his for life was over. His thoughts wandered back to his army history the cause of his current situation and despair.

….

He went to join the army with the intention of ending the misery that he felt. His grief so absorbing he felt like a man drowning. His life had become like a tragedy that one read about in a novel or sad sonnet of poetry. Once again his family had been snatched away when there had been so much hope and joy in his life. His love Abigail and Hanna the anticipated baby were both gone. He had nothing to live for.

While on his way to sign up to the army he met with a free slave soldier named Jacob whom he had travelled with awhile. They'd shared food and shelter and Sully had been appalled when he had seen Jacob's back one night when he removed his shirt.

"What are they?" he asked astounded at the sight of the man's back with the deep lined scars covering the dark shiny skin.

Jacob looked surprised and answered, "Why, Sully man, they're from my bosses rage….they're where the man whipped me for any little thing he found wrong at the farm. Ya' could say I was his whippin' boy," he finished off sadly.

Sully was horrified but Jacob also showed him a brand that said whom he belonged too. This only encouraged Sully to believe he was doing the right thing.

Jacob was eager to join with other black soldiers eager to enlist in the Union Army. He was anxious to join the fight against slavery and believed that military service would allow him to prove his right to equality. 

….

Sully finally enlisted in Saint Louis and was placed in the newest regiment. He was issued with the uniform of the United States army. The boots were tight but he knew once he'd worn them awhile they would stretch and feel more comfortable. He knew they would be marching where ever he was needed.

"Private what are ya good at?" The question was fired at Sully by the officer he'd been assigned to in the rookie platoon. He had snapped this same question down the entire line of new recruits, expecting some type of intelligent answer.

"Dun'-no. Sir!" he replied not game to have eye contact with the Sergeant assigned to them.

His commanding officer asked, "Ever fire a rifle before Private?"

"Yes Sir! Since I was a small boy, Sir!" Sully answered again, this time returning the officer's direct gaze.

"Here, try this," he handed Sully an old flint rifle.

Sully examined the weapon with an expert eye. He felt that the site would be out a little as the rifle was old. Holding it up to his eye he looked down the barrel and sites. He noted that they were out and any bullet would veer to the right. "Sites out," was all he said handing the defect rifle back to the officer. He and Daniel had had to hunt for food for many years as they had gradually travelled west. He had learnt to handle a rifle quickly or they would have starved. Being the expert marks man between the two he had been the one scavenging for food.

The officer's eye brows shot up as he stated, "Good." This was his only reply as he went off to retrieve another rifle.

Not sure what was expected Sully watched as the line of other recruits grew gradually shorter as the men were assigned to other regiments within the huge army compound.

Eventually he was the only one standing and considering what was best to do as he hadn't been assigned to another unit nor been dismissed.

Still deciding what was the best measure the officer reappeared carrying a new rifle. Handing it to Sully who examined the weapon with a degree of renewed interest. It was a fifty calibre Sharps Rifle used by the union army and recognised for its precise accuracy. Sully was interested in the new acquisition and studied it with intently. He looked at his commanding officer.

"Private Sully, follow me," he commanded as he marched over to a range that had been set aside for rifle practice.

Handing Sully some shell casings Sully proceeded to load the weapon. Facing the stuffed targets he aimed and fired straight into the heart area.

The officer raised his eye brows again and instructed Sully to fire the whole ten bullets he'd been handed. This Sully did each one entering in the exact same spot as the previous one.

Impressed the officer stated, "You can certainly fire a rifle young man, we need men like you."

"Thankin" ya,' Sir," he snapped back.

"First and for most you are being promoted to Corporal and assigned to the Second Regiment of the US Army of the Potomac Artillery division," the officer informed him.

Sully looked at the uniformed man standing in front of him in disbelief. Had he heard right? Walking in the morning and by afternoon he was promoted. Were they so short in this army that they just promoted anyone who walked in?

...

Reporting to the officer in charge of the Second Regiment of the Artillery stationed at the far end of the compound Corporal Byron Sully was assigned a billet in the non-commissioned officer's quarters. He kept to himself not wishing to become familiar with any of the others.

The following day Sully was once again escorted to the firing range with other members of the unit. They had exercises in marksmanship that Sully performed effortlessly. Not missing a single shot he hit the target with what appeared effortless ease. He came to the attention of his superior officers.

Then the group had retired to a huge tent and it was explained that this troop of selected men were going to become sharpshooters, also referred to as "skirmishers". Their job was to engage the enemy and protect the troop formation. This selected group of scouts were chosen on the basis of skill or experience. Older, more experienced men were preferred, but these young men were also selected on the basis of talent and field crafts. Sully was one of these elite brigades. This war was going to become nasty they had been informed.

The coming weeks and months Sully advanced with his regiment. The officers became aware of his unique talent in being the most accurate shot there. Quickly he was promoted through to Sergeant and then to first Lieutenant. His regiment was assigned to skirmish duty or they were allowed to roam around the battlefield to find good positions from which to shoot at enemy officers.

In 1862 he was involved in a number of major fights against the enemy battles like Antietam or the infamous battle of Fredericksburg. Being busy and his mind away from his past suited him fine. The year flew by in a blur. But Sully was witness to the great horrors of battle as well as to it's aftermath. It haunted him to see, women after fierce fighting wandering through the dead and wounded looking for sons and husbands who may have fallen. The continual wail of the women who had discovered a fallen mate was more than his soul could bare.

And there were the cries from the surgical tents where mere boys lost limbs or their life for one cause or another. Lads never to be the same again coming out seeing more than what their tender years should allow them. All this added to Sully's feelings of despair. He seldom slept without vivid nightmares, those of Abigail and Hanna now being replaced by the daily torture of battle. He was amazed that he had not been one of the continual lines of casualties.

By 1863 he had been promoted to Second Lieutenant. Then in June there were two hard battles they only heard of Gettysburg and the battle of Brandy Station. The scuttlebutt was toing and froing, depending on the story teller. The leadership was changing as well the combined battery was commanded by Lieut. Vincent until June, 1863, then replaced by Lieut. Heaton.

On June 20th 1863, 2nd Lieutenant Byron Sully was ordered to report to the headquarters tent immediately.

"Ah! Sully, I have called you in as there is a special assignment the army needs you to do," his Commander stated, shuffling through the papers scattered on the table.

Sully was dressed in the uniform the Pre Civil war rifleman's blue uniforms were trimmed in green, musket shooters in blue. Standing and waiting till the order was found Sully sighted a large table with small lead soldiers placed in strategic positions for battle. He wondered how officers could determine the outcome of battles in tents set up away from any action.

"Ah! Here they are." This brought Sully's wandering mind back to the present with a jolt.

He accepted the piece of paper with the orders on it. Reading them he took some notes and re-read the orders, signed by a Colonel George Steward. The name didn't ring a bell, but that was none of his concern. He was given the orders to follow not to question. This was his first real assignment and the orders stated he was to shoot and kill a Confederate Major, resident at the camp ten miles away.

"You are our best marksman Sully, so I expect you to complete these orders without difficulty. Get as close to the encampment as you can and use your brains and keep your wits about you, lad," said the officer with some degree of concern.

Going back to his billet Sully lay down to rest before nightfall when he could begin his journey that would become part of his destiny.

….

In a precarious position Sully blended into the grasses and bushes. He had used the available natural cover to camouflage and merge into his surrounds. His orders were not of a normal nature; as a sniper they usually worked in a team. It did not occur to him that the situation he now found himself in was unusual. He once again had long hours to contemplate his past for there was no future for him even to dream of. He would carry out the orders, report back and maybe be fortunate enough not to have to be going on as a stray bullet may just put him out of his misery.

Three days later on that fateful morning the target came into view away from the tents shaving in the early morning sunlight, and Sully got away a clean shot. All hell immediately broke loose. As the man had fallen a scream filled the air with anguish when his wife and children appeared on the scene. Sully stared down the telescopic sight and instantly realized he had been deceived into committing an act that hadn't been an act of war; this man wasn't a Major but a civilian and it tore his heart to tatters. He had robbed a child of its father and a wife of her husband. How had this awful mistake occurred?

He managed to return to his barracks and report that he had carried out his orders and signed the appropriate documentation to that effect.

"Here is my signed report on the killin' as ordered. Sir!" he stated handing over the form to his superior officer.

"Job well done, Sully. Go and rest and report for duty in the morning," the officer replied.

He then had just vanished as if into thin air. On staggering back towards Colorado Springs he encountered many soldiers on both sides returning home disheartened and disillusioned. It was reported by many that General Hooker estimated in 1863 that 85,000 officers and men had deserted from the Army of the Potomac.

…

Suddenly Sully was transported into the present, hearing the outer iron bared door lock snap back and the iron hinges creek. He waited to see who the new guard was going to be. It was a little early for there to be a change at this time. The conditions were so dirty and the grime oozed from every corner of this dank dark place. Did this mean he was going to have to endure another round of torture and abuse from the prison officials and officers of the army who considered him the scum of the earth as he was a deserter?

Yet then all the blood in his face drained from under the filth and his heart lurched. He felt he'd throw up, first hearing the familiar rustle of her skirts and then seeing Michaela coming into his line of vision.

"_Why had she come? Why was she here? She shouldn't see me like this!"_ His shackled hands flew up to cover his face and wipe away the tears. He stumbled to his feet but the secured iron manacles held his ankles firmly together, causing him to stumble forward flinging his hands out to grab at the bars to stop himself from falling.

He was in the uniform of an army prisoner, and he had not been this bedraggled in all the years since the torrid event that was the cause of his current grief. Why did this have to happen now? He had gained so much lately and was the happiest he had been in his entire life. His mind was screaming at the spirits, _"Why? You gave me hope and snatched it away because I was happy?" _ His anguished gaze looking at the dirty ceiling above.

Was this now part of his destiny to pay for the crime of taking that man's life?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sully had been unable to rest sitting on the bench in a secure dark cell in the Federal Prison in Washington. He was making no sense of the current appalling situation he found himself in. The continual questioning in his head was giving him one of those severe headaches he'd experienced when he and Michaela had sworn their love to each other and become engaged. Oh! How he wished he could get a drink of willow bark tea and cease the continual chatter going on relentlessly in his head. Putting his head down he felt that it caused more pressure inside his brain. Shutting his tear filled eyes didn't help either; he was just too tense.

They had concluded their business for coming to Washington and where heading home to continue their lives full of hope. Having completed business Michaela had not only managed to be heard in the hearing with such decorum that it took his breath away; but had actually convinced the President of the United States to consider some changes to some of the appointments for Indian agents. Sully felt such pride for this woman who was going to become his wife. They had spent some wonderful hours in the White House, had dinner, danced and spent the night. She had even ridden one of the thorough bred horses; and they had been accepted with warmth he had never experienced before. This had all been due to the incredible woman who held his heart the other part of his soul. Byron Sully and Cloud Dancing acquaintances to President Grant no less! This memory brought a slight smile to his face as he remembered Chief Black Kettle and President Lincoln with the American flag.

Then there was the promise of the wedding; he was building their dream home out of love. He knew what his wedding gift was to be. The children were happy that finally they'd be a completed family; everything was being discussed and decided as if the family already existed. Michaela had overcome her shyness and accepting his love more comfortably. As far as he was concerned…another limpid smile slid over his face as he remembered their conversation on _"Snuggling"._ Well, he was experiencing a love and companionship he had thought for years to be out of his grasp. Love had smiled on him, for a second time, and he had never dreamed he could be so incredibly happy. Michaela filled him like a cup overflowing with a sense of something he just didn't have a word for to describe the sensation his heart felt for her.

He knew that his being arrested was not some small mistake as a shiver of cold ran up and down his spine: no this was something more sinister and he knew it had to do with his past. But what, how and why?

…

The last time he had seen his family they were about to board the train to St Louis, the first leg on their way home to Colorado Springs.

The unit of soldiers marching up the platform towards them had not worried Sully till it was finally his family and them.

"Excuse me sir, but is your last name Sully?"The officer had asked.

Surprised at the question he had simply responded, "Yes."

Continuing after this confirmation the officer had said producing an ordinance piece of paper he recognised, "Is this your signature Lieutenant?" He'd handed the sheet of paper for Sully to examine.

"Yes," he simply had replied.

"I have a warrant for your arrest, issued by the Department of War," the Captain continued looking at Sully.

Up until this moment it was if he had been a participant in some weird dream yet suddenly he was aware of his family and their growing distress.

Michaela's voice saying in a tone higher than normal, "Arrest, what for?"

Unperturbed the officer replied, "Desertion from the United States Army."

The guards had surrounded Sully and began to drag him towards the exit of the train station.

She yelled, "There must be a mistake."

At the same time Matthew was chiming in, "Sully wasn't in the army."

Struggling with the detachment Sully in desperation looked back seeing rifles in front of his family. Michaela screaming at his retreating image, "Sully! No! Sully, I'll come and find you, Sully I'll get you out!"

…

Shivering again he drew his legs up and clasped his hands around his knees. The iron manacles biting into his wrists and ankles he lowered his head to his knees and wept again. He was at his lowest ebb of despair at that moment.

He was tired of trying to figure out what and why this had occurred; he was losing all hope. None of this situation was making any sense.

….

Late the next day suddenly was she here._ "She shouldn't see me like this!"_ His chained hands flew up to cover his face and wipe away the tears. Her face was so beautiful and so distraught with fear that he could hardly bring himself to look at her.

Surprised Sully said, "Michaela."

Looking at him and the condition he was in and the filth of his surround behind bars she asked, "Sully what have they done to you?" She noted that he wasn't dressed in his own attire but an alien dress of that of a prisoner. Seeing him like this was tearing her in two.

Sully nodded to the guard silently requesting a bit of privacy. Leaning towards the bar they shared a …. kiss.

Emphatically she stated with a determination, "I'm going to get you out of here they've made a terrible mistake."

Softly without looking at her he said, "Michaela."

Continuing on as if she'd not heard him she said, "I'll get an attorney."

Louder this time trying to get her attention he said,"No."

With a beseeching look of misery and distress she asked, "What do you want me to do?"

With an aching heart and a feeling of desolation he replied after a short hesitation, "I want you to take the children and leave Washington." He was so close to breaking down at this point he could hardly breathe. He didn't want to look onto her sad eyes but he was drawn to them.

Michaela was astonished that he'd even make such a request and asked, "Leave? I won't do that. I'm staying here until they understand they have the wrong man," She finished indignantly.

Sadly Sully tried again, "Michaela! They have the right man I was in the army." Beseechingly he looks at her for understanding. "And I deserted…" He quietly continued, "After Abigail died I went back east, signed up, figured to lose myself in the war for awhile…"

Stunned at the revelation she was hearing for the first time she asked, "Why did you lie to me?"

Dropping his gaze he admitted in a low voice, "I'm not proud of what I did. I just wanted to forget."There was no time for him to see her reaction to this revelation, or for him to explain further.

They were disturbed by the voices of the guard and a Captain who had come in annoyed. He barked that she shouldn't be there as they hadn't interrogated the prisoner yet; and that she needed to leave the prison. Taking her by the arm he began to take her out.

Seeing the officer pulling at her annoyed Sully who angrily yelled, "Let go of her."He grabbed at the bars but unable to do anything to prevent it.

As she was ushered away she shouted back, "I'll be back."

Finally Sully let his feeling flood to the surface. "I love you!" he roared.

Being thrust through the door she replied in a loud voice, "I'll get you out, Sully! I love you…" Then she was gone.

Slumping back onto the bunk Sully's heart was racing. He didn't want her to see him like this. She was always so positive that she could fix anything. But the feeling he had this time was she couldn't fix this as they didn't have a clue where it was coming from or who was responsible and driving it. Whatever their agenda was; Sully had no idea.

Another restless night was fast approaching. His meal was only a weevil infested hardened stale biscuit and a *pannikin of stale water.

Laying down covering himself with the thin prison issued blanket he tried to will himself to sleep knowing it was going to be another long uncomfortable night. Unwanted dreams would once again disturb his sleep.

* pannikin; small metal drinking vessel. (Australian Oxford Dictionary)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sully was seated in the cell, his head in his hands. He was drifting into the lowest ebb of his entire life so far. He could not remember a time when things felt so bad or so desperate. Appalling times had accompanied him most of his life but now, he had this strange feeling the spirits were telling him that things could get a whole lot worse.

"_How could it?"_ He asked himself. _"How is it possible, that things can be direr than they already are?"_

The once since his incarceration he'd seen Michaela he had begged her to forget all about him, take the children and go home and above all forgive him. They had declared their love for each other never doubting for a moment that they were two halves of a whole.

Seeing Michaela's demeanour after he had admitted they had the right man followed by her question _"Why did you lie to me?"_ devastated Sully to his core. He had not lied; he had just not informed her of the truth. It had never come up until now.

As she was being dragged away she had declared she'd find away to having him freed. This he understood was impossible as his crime was serious even though the war was ended. The laws on crimes committed at that time still stood. Without a doubt he had deserted and nobody cared what his reasons or motivations were.

Facing the fact that he had killed a civilian in cold blood didn't count in the eyes of the army or that he'd followed orders. As far as Sully was aware there was no proof of such an order. He forgot they had produced his signed statement of the order being carried out with his signature on the platform.

Sully knew he was no quitter, after all that he'd over come just to survive. This time however he was in a Federal Prison, guilty as charged, the obstacle this time was insurmountable. He needed more than a miracle to get out of the mess he was in this time.

Sully wanted to see Michaela more than anything he'd ever wanted before, to hold her and kiss her more than that he didn't want the thought of losing her forever either. He loved her so deeply it actually hurt and he was positive she returned that unconditional love. He could picture how she would react when he would be taken away forever and this frightened him for, he knew how that felt. He'd experienced that terrible loneliness himself, it was now the cause for this whole dire disaster. If he could distant himself from these feelings and help her as well they might survive. "_I doubt I will ever be able to forget her or forgive myself for hurting her so badly," _he thought.

…

Desperate to find the right person Michaela chanced on Senator Moses on the steps of the White House. Enquiring after his health she implored him to head her in the right direction for help. He confided in her the knowledge that Sully's assignment in Georgia was not for the army.

His revelation surprised her and she couldn't understand why anyone would frame Sully and want him in prison. Once again it was one more of those unanswered questions swirling around in her head.

…

Only weeks ago they had informed the authorities of what Brian had overheard in the Oval Office the night of the ball. Detective Simpson had scoffed at the idea that his forces couldn't handle the situation when summonsed into General Parker's office. Cloud Dancing and Sully were satisfied although they had held a nagging suspicion that it wasn't that simple as Cloud Dancing said the spirits had said it wasn't so and they both knew the spirits never lied.

General Parker had come to admire the spunk of the Lady Doctor and her companions Cloud Dancing and her unconventional fiancé. So when she asked his help he obliged more than willingly although he had requested her keep his involvement to herself.

…..

In the gloomy cell Sully's feeling of hopelessness was over-taking him. The burden he has suppressed for so long was now threatening to overpower him. All hope was lost.

Sully was so despondent he couldn't even drag himself off the bunk. He just remained lost in his own world as Michaela tried encouraging him to confide in her, pleading with him.

Sully responded dejectedly to her request, "It doesn't matter."His voice portraying his deep emotions.

She revealed that Senator Moses had told her it wasn't for the army nor did it have anything to do with the war. Sully's interest was sparked, stating, "I know that."

So surprised was Michaela that she asked, "You do?"

Sully replied, "If Senator Moses knows that then he knows who set me up. Ya' gotta' get him to come here. I gotta' talk to him."

After Michaela left Sully's head was spinning with the news that Michaela had divulged. He was once again getting a head ache as nothing of this whole sorry affair made any sense. Sully was aware he was going to face a Court Marshall. What he didn't know was his fate and he had already gone over and over all the scenarios and none of them were good in fact a number where appalling so bad that he didn't want to consider them.

….

Scurrying into the offices of Congress Michaela immediately went to Senator Moses' side and discovered he was dead. Instantly she recognised that he had had a dose of mercury cyanide poisoning. Picking up the glass Senator Steward brought it up as if to drink the contents. Not wishing for another casualty she brushed the glass away therefore destroying any evidence that could prove her theory.

…

When she returned to the hotel, trying to keep as calm as possible in the company of the children, who wanted to help their soon to be father, Michaela still felt baffled as Sully had never hinted that he'd even been in the army. The four of them discussed all the probable causes why Sully didn't seem to be able to help himself.

Colleen said eventually said, "Maybe he thinks it's something you can't forgive." All the family digested this to realize that this was possibly true.

…..

Sully was unaware of the supreme efforts and the determination that Michaela was putting into getting him freed. Once again finding herself in front of the general's office she discovered from his secretary that Lt. Byron Sully was due for Court Marshall the next day.

….

When it was time, the Captain brought in a uniform befitting a 2nd Lieutenant of the Army of the Potomac and handed it to Sully. Sully was aware that to be taken into a Court Marshal he'd have to be accorded the privilege of being recognised in his status of an officer of the Army of the United States.

"Clean yourself up Lieutenant," the Captain snarled the order, indicating to the two guards to take Sully out to the small high walled exercise yard. They had three buckets of icy cold water near the door.

"Strip and stand over there,"one guard snapped pointing to the wall opposite. Sully complied. Removing the dirty prison outfit he moved to the indicated wall and found a rough square of soap there. Still with his back to the soldiers he suddenly inhaled a large breath as the freezing cold water hit his skin. Laughing loudly the men ordered him to bath. Soaping himself up he was prepared for the next bucket of water tossed at him the guards relishing this *yellow belly's* discomfort. Sully had trouble keeping his balance as the cobbled floor was slippery with soap scum from men who had previously been afforded the same humiliating honour. The carbolic in the soap bit into his skin although it did serve the purpose slowly removing the crusted grime from his skin as this was the first opportunity he'd had to clean up since arriving more than a week or so ago. He didn't exactly know as he had lost all track of time. Finally the last bucket of cold water was doused over him and the remnants of the past weeks flowed onto the stony floor under his feet. The smell of the caustic soap pervaded his nostrils, reminding him of time long gone, one he was now paying the price for.

Once he had changed and was ready to be taken to the barren room used for the purpose of determining a man's fate they gave him the officer's sabre just before entering. "_Are they afraid I'd use it on them? or myself?" _he asked himself sceptically.

His appointed army defence lawyer had no inclination of assisting this pitiful prisoner getting his just deserts. He loathed men who had deserted in the line of battles. He had been especially appointed as his record was clean: all the men he'd defended had been found guilty, a record he wanted to retain. He had no scruples in watching the long line of men going to goal for the term of their natural lives for being cowards. Sully however was his first officer and he had no idea as to the fate this man would encounter, his other cliental were mere privates.

Again Sully had the impending sense of doom as officers appointed as judges deliberated a mere few seconds before pronouncing him guilty as charged. On hearing the verdict Sully clenched his fists and jaw in an attempt not to retaliate, he was determined to accept whatever was about to befall him with dignity and honour, befitting a Cheyenne brave.

Sully was unaware that his family was present on the outside gates of the prison. They watched in silence as Sully dresses as an army officer and the contingent marched down the ramp into the prison court yard for sentencing.

Sully was paraded unceremoniously out to the court room by the unit of army officers. He stood motionless as the Captain spoke the words and ceremonially demoted him and as a last humiliation finally snapping the officers sword over his knee.

Then as if he was reading from a well rehearsed-manual he proceeded to say those fateful words.

The only ones that registered in Sully's and Michaela's ears were. **"Shot to death by a firing squad at dawn tomorrow morning."**

…**.**

**Carbolic soap** is a mildly disinfectant soap containing carbolic acid (phenol). Once widely available in the United States and the most common disinfectant cleaner in hospitals, it has disappeared from all but specialty retail stores. It is distributed to disaster victims for routine hygiene by the Red Cross and other relief organizations. Remembered by many older Americans as the household soap of their childhood, it is sought after by some for its nostalgic sweet, tarry smell. By killing bacteria, it acts as a mild deodorant when used as a body soap.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The officer's voice eventually said, "…stripped of rank and privileges and then you are sentenced to be shot to death by firing squad at dawn tomorrow morning."

Sully let out the breath he had been holding as if he had been kicked in the guts with a boot. He was in shock, and then all of a sudden he heard Michaela's scream from the gateway. Immediately he was grabbed and hauled away inside as he attempted to free himself for he needed to see his family. Seeing them through the small iron bared window he felt urged to be with them. Being held securely he was inside and stripped of the uniform and back in prison attire, fastened by chains again.

Now back in the cell he'd occupied the past weeks he was numb with disbelief. This couldn't be happening; life behind bars had been bad enough to comprehend but death that was so final, so permanent. He had forced his brain not even to comprehend that alternative in these weeks in contemplation.

Also his family must be distraught; he had not considered they would be witness to his final disgrace. What did they think of him now? Could or would they ever understand his reasoning at the time he left the army?

….

Michaela was totally mortified at hearing the officer coolly saying those fateful words. Sully was to be put to death, to be shot in the morning. Attempting to keep calm through all her own panic she tried consoling the children as well.

Determinedly she decided a last plea to the President was required. A plan was decided and put into place Michaela thanking the Lord that Brian was privy to a secret entrance into the oval office.

She begged the President for Sully's life and the sentence was changed to life in prison.

The past weeks Michaela had moved from the office of General Parker to the President and back like some trapped moth in the light radiating from a lamp, she now felt totally spent of all energy. These weeks had drained her although she still tried desperately to hang onto that small glimmer of hope that Sully had days ago lost.

…..

Again at the Federal Prison this time arranged by the President Michaela handed Sully the pardon from the death sentence to life imprisonment.

Sully said sadly," Life in prison?"

Michaela thought,"_I still have you alive!" _

"At least you'll still be alive," she sadly stated. "At least while you're alive I have a chance to get you out."

Not wanting to grasp at hope he felt out of reach for both of them he retaliated, "How? Look around! I can't escape, next day or two they're goin' to be transferring me to another prison. Once I'm in there I'm never comin' out!" he said. The look in her compassionate eyes tore him inside and he couldn't help but wish he'd never fallen for her nor she for him. "_Oh! Michaela what have I done to you? You deserve better?" _he agonised. He had see-sawed these past weeks with all the emotions one could imagine, feeling like a drowning man, seeing his past and future fly past his eyes to grasping a small glimmers of hope once again but then being driven down into the grips of total despair.

Sully had valiantly tried to hide his anguish and feelings of hopelessness misery as he felt all hope fading and totally spent.

Michaela caught his thoughts when she said in a pleading voice, "Sully, please! You have to tell me what happened!"

Still too ashamed to look at her he took in a long shuddering breath' forcing himself into memories he'd struggled so long to not only ignore but also forget. They still haunted him and these past weeks had tortured him. He had failed in getting them to recede and disappear from his mind. His silent moments in the dead of night…; he'd woken in a sweat either with the civilian lying dead at his feet or, even worse his family dead because of him; army officers standing over them with smoking rifles.

Slowly he began to recount the events that had lead up to the shooting including the wife and children of the slain man crying out in anguish lying prostrate over his body.

He told Michaela that he originally was convinced that it was to save lives as he'd been lead to believe it wasn't such a bad thing. Afterwards he'd discovered the lie and who the man actually was. Sully reiterated his feeling of utter guilt at being responsible for the killing. A guilt that drove him to bury the secret in the recess of his memory and this had lead to him not telling her his most awful secret.

Now that Sully had told his story he thought he'd feel better but he didn't as the consequence still remained the same he would soon be transported to a lonely life of hell.

Before they were separated again Michaela said, "I have to find out who poisoned Moses.'

"You'll find out who put me in here," Sully replied. He was holding onto her gloved hands so tightly as if they where his life line.

The guard began to approach and they kissed and reaffirmed their love for one another. Afraid this was their last contact neither wanted it to end afraid for the future and their prospects for a happy end to the nightmare they were living.

….

In General Parker's office again, Michaela reminded the gentlemen that they had been informed of what Brian had overheard in the oval office the night of the ball. Detective Simpson had scoffed at the idea that his forces couldn't handle the situation when summonsed into action. She asked where they could find the orders that Sully alleged he'd been given.

General Parker had volunteered, "We could search the War Department and search in the War Records Office."

Detective Simpson tried dissuading them from too hasty a decision, neither at this moment aware he was stalling for time.

Michaela and General Parker alighted into a Hansen cab to be taken to the President's office. On the way they were threatened by a gun man in another carriage. Finally General Parker had the evidence he needed to believe the allegations he'd been receiving from first Dr Quinn's fiancé and now her.

Together they spent some time deriving a plan of firstly removing the children out of harm's way by sending them home to Colorado Springs.

Michaela was prepared to put her own life on the line as she knew without a doubt that without Sully by her side life wouldn't be worth living. He meant everything to her; he held her heart. He was her protective shield against the storms of life; he was the air she breathed. She knew she needed him in her life.

Their next was a more dangerous undertaking: helping Sully escape captivity. Finally all was in readiness, and the night was cooperating as well by sending a severe thunder storm.

…

In the cell awaiting the scheduled mid-night transfer into hell Sully sat thinking how could he survive. Once again happiness had been just within his grasp to be torn away again. So this was what the spirits had warned him about weeks ago. He loved Michaela more than his own life, he had been her constant companion for nigh on two years now. He had dreamt of their life together on so many lonely nights. They were to be married… How was he going to endure the next years locked up in a stale cell in some remote place? The thought was so unthinkable. Michaela held his heart, she was his strength and had helped him heal from all the hurt he'd carried for what seemed like an eternity.

Sully was restless, the anticipation was eating at him. How far was he being sent? His wrists still were manacled but his feet were free. He had lived on water and stale biscuits for weeks. His life was on a decline… and what about the children? What effect was this having on them? He saw in Michaela's eyes the effect this was having on her. But he also saw how she held it together, trying not to let him see how badly she was being affected by this whole sorry mess.

Sadly he was waiting for the transfer. He was being depraved of saying goodbye to those most dear to him. He wished it was over, the waiting was getting on his nerves. He hated waiting. He was a man of action and the weeks of being cooped up suddenly annoying him. What was done was done, he couldn't take it back even though he'd be prepared to give his life for it never to have occurred, to have saved his family all these past few weeks. Hearing the clanging of the outer iron doors Sully was sure the time was too early for the transfer to be happening now.

"Prisoner Sully, we've been informed you are being taken in fifteen minutes. You are to be taken out doors now," the guard informed him.

All hope had now been diminished as he waited near the sentry box for the transfer to the end of his freedom. His hands and wrists were still shackled with chains. He felt that this was finally the end. He was losing his greatest joy and the love of his life another dream shattered. Looking into a sky that appeared to be shedding buckets of tears he said a silent pray to the spirits. "Please Great Spirit send all my love to my family. Always keep them safe and let them know how much I love them." He felt tears threatening again.

….

In the United States, before the Civil War, deserters from the Army were flogged; while, after 1861, tattoos or branding were also adopted. The maximum U.S. penalty for desertion in wartime remains death, although this punishment was last applied to Eddie Slovik in 1945. No U.S. serviceman has received more than 18 months imprisonment for desertion or missing movement during the Iraq War.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finally Sully was able to relaxed back into the soft leather bench seat, holding tightly to his rock and saviour, above all the woman he loved with his entire being. He was amazed at the developments of the past twenty four hours, marvelling that he was actually a free man, courtesy of the President of the United States. After the past weeks he had thought this would be impossible.

…

As he'd been escorted out of the Federal Prison gates to a fate worse than death in the torrential rain. He heard his transport guard's voice saying he'd get the transfer papers from under the front seat.

Instantly Sully recognised the voice of a man he'd spent the past few weeks with: General Ely Parker.

Suddenly his need for self preservation kicked in and he threw himself into the wagon and lashed out at the prison guard, landing his boots onto the man's jaw sending him reeling backwards.

Next instant the General was forcing his way into the back of the wagon as well.

"Stay down!" was the crisp order as both men lay low in the swaying horse drawn wagon that was driven away at full speed.

"Who's driving?" Sully insisted with his suspicions instantly on his fiancé.

In the gloom of the madly swaying carriage the General looked at Sully simply saying "Dr Quinn," as bullets ricocheted off the iron bars at the back of the prison wagon.

…

Delivered safely to Murder Bay Sully held onto Michaela as if she would just vanish in a puff of smoke fearing that this was a dream he was living and he was afraid to wake up.

The General had wasted no time in continuing on with the wagon once they had alighted wishing them Gods speed before he disappeared around the corner quickly and silently.

Immediately all the freed slaves recognised the couple especially the lady doctor who had spent hours the last weeks tending the sick. Banding together they began freeing her man from the shackles and devising a plan to help them escape. They warned that the soldiers would inevitably come as this was always the first place they tipped upside down in their hunt for escaped fugitives. People at the bay were accustomed to this as they were not allowed the privileges of other free citizens.

As the manacle was being removed Sully looked at Michaela and marvelled once again at her courage. He loved her more than his own life and was sure he could never repay her. Remembering another time long ago when he had told her after freeing Cloud Dancing from in the hands of General Custer, _"You have the courage of a warrior."_ He'd also told her "_Women stay in camp or Cheyenne say you'll become a brave," _when she insisted on going and looking for Brain after he'd run away. Well she had proved them right: she was a courageous brave.

Finally the last clang of the mallet on metal freed him. Rubbing his grazed wrists he thanked the smithy. Suddenly there was an urgent knock at the door informing them of the approaching army unit.

With the help of their new friends Michaela and Sully had eluded capture and met General Parker in the War Department records office. Scanning the documents of the time Michaela had found the orders he'd received on that fateful day. Handing them to Sully the signature of the ordering Officer showed up as if it was written highlighted: Colonel George Steward, now the Senator in charge of the Congressional Inquiry for the Interior.

Pieces of the puzzle were all beginning to make sense and fall into place. Abruptly, without a word urgency seized the group as they all realized more or less at the precise moment that Parker had said there was a recital at the White House that evening. Realizing the Presidents life was in mortal danger they made haste to get to the White House with the utmost speed.

The plan was executed without a hitch and General Parker acted as a decoy while Sully and Michaela slipped in unnoticed. For the second time within a number of days she had used the secret passage into the President's office.

Scurrying down to the atrium where the recital was being conducted they had observed a sniper on a nearby roof top as Sully had suspected would be the case. A person with that skill would be the only one able to be accurate enough to get off a fatal shot and assassinate the man in charge of the country, effectively railroading all the reform programs that the President had begun to implement.

Applause was erupting as the musicians had finished their performance, when with his heart pounding Sully pushed through the throng of people and body slammed the President onto the floor when a bullet pierced the window missing its intended target. Pandemonium erupted with Sully being *slugged over the head by the batten-wielding policeman.

Then there had been the accusations from both sides accusing the other of treason. Finally the President had retrieved the only remaining piece of evidence clearing Sully of any responsibility of murdering a civilian during the war. Taking a moment the President had seen the truth as Dr Quinn had stated. He was still a little*rattled at how close he'd come to being assassinated by these conspirators who all were holding high positions within the government.

Finally President Grant pardoned the pair for any crimes they may have committed by freeing Sully.

…

Sully had his own attire returned after the President's secretary had gone to the prison to retrieve them. With the police in charge they witnessed that these two dangerous men were indeed securely incarcerated in prison to await trial.

The next day had been spent quietly recovering from the traumatic past couple of weeks. They had once again been offered accommodation in a suit at the White House as the children had rejoined them just after all the commotion the night before.

At their departure from Washington there had been a stir among the other train passengers sighting the President and his wife accompanying the family to their carriage. As the family had witnessed on a few occasions the President was pacing impatiently up and down the platform, eventually deciding to continue on with the little ceremony he had planned.

He offered Sully a job as Indian Agent in Colorado Springs, stating he'd like to have someone he could trust. Then the general arrived and informed them that Senator Steward had hung himself in his cell that morning.

Sully was then given the most precious gift of all: his freedom and reinstated with the insignia of his position as an officer in the army and his unconditional discharge.

Sully used his officer's sabre to salute General Parker as he left knowing he owed his life to him as well.

They said their grateful goodbyes to the official party and alighted into the train carriage for their trip home.

….

Finally the excited children had drifted off to sleep as all the excitement of the past twenty four hours had finally been explored and analysed over and over. Sully smiled as he looked over at Brian who still had the ceremonial sword clasped in his hands. His epaulets and the appointment for Indian agent in the leather satchel were safely placed in a carpet bag on the carriage luggage rack above them. They had discussed about going to their sleeping compartments and had decided that this night they were all going to remain close together to support each other, unwilling to be separated again at the moment.

As silence enveloped the compartment Sully drew his love closer each with their memories and so grateful that the nightmare that had begun weeks ago was finally over. Although they hadn't needed any proof they knew now that the other was their anchor in a rough sea, now they were sailing into calmer waters heading home to Colorado.

Sully leaning against the window wall of the compartment drew Michaela between his legs as she leaned against his chest and wrapped his arms around her drawing in a deep breath, absorbing the scent that was uniquely her. He bent down and placed his face in her hair with a feeling of over whelming contentment as he kissed the top of her head, marvelling that Michaela had gone to such extraordinary lengths to save his life. She was indeed the most precious of beings and she had agreed to love him and marry him. He felt so extremely grateful that she had come into his life as he looked around at all they had, a family already. He thought,_ "thank you Great Spirit for this exceptional woman in my life."_

Eventually they began to speak about the past weeks; their fears and terror of the night mare they had just survived how they had feared for the other, not knowing all that they may be enduring. They filled all the blank spaces of what had happened. Sully marvelled at this amazing woman who loved him unconditionally. She was just happy to be back in his secure embrace thinking, _"this is the only place I want to be."_ She didn't want to even contemplate what she would have done if she'd lost him for forever. Realizing how close she had nearly come on hearing him sentenced to death, a shiver went up and down her spine. Michaela realised that she would have willingly given her life to save Sully. They were two of a kind; she knew without a doubt he'd do exactly the same for her. Sitting back, Michaela thanked God for protecting them when they most needed it. _"Thank you for protecting our family from harm."_

Turning so she could see him they embraced offering each other strength; grateful that it had become a remarkable part of their love for each other. Sully and Michaela knew that they had something very special and appreciated that connection few couples ever felt. Finally sharing a deep and satisfying kiss they drifted off to sleep wrapped in each other's arms, dreaming dreams of the future, not the past; lulled by the noises and rocking of the train travelling as a whole family homewards.

The end

Thank you for reading and all your comments.

*slugged strike with a hard heavy blow. (Australian Oxford Dictionary)

*rattled alarm, agitate, or fluster (the question rattled him) (AOD)


End file.
